One a Gryffindor – Always a Gryffindor
by Shorens
Summary: Harry was transformed to Slytherin and lose his contact to Ron and Hermione. After the war he try to get them back as friends... slightly Slach RWHG DMBZ Song Savage Garden I don't know you anymore. Postwar


**One a Gryffindor – Always a Gryffindor**

Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table. How had everything changed just like that? The war had broke out and Dumbledor wanted him to transfer to Slytherin, a way to learn how Voldemort thought about everything, Hermione and Ron had been supportive at first but then, when he had become friend with Draco they just dumped him. He knows why, it was because he didn't fight back when Draco started to tease them. Now when the war was over was everything so different, they had all fight fore each other, Ron even saved Dracos life but they still didn't talk.

Harry swallowed and looked down at his food again.

- You were a Gryffindor once… He looked up at Draco who smiled down at him from the other side of the table.

- You should do it! Harry gave Blase a short blick.

Draco and Blase was the only one that accepts him in Slytherin. He looked at the Gryffindor table again and saw Hermione giggle at something Ron said.

- Granger is weird. He heard Draco say.

- Weasley, her name is Weasley now, remember. Blase smiled at Draco who shoot him a angry look.

They were a sweet couple, so against each other so they mixed fine. He had laughed when they told him, he already known for ages. When they saw that Harry wasn't going to anything they looked at the other and gave a small nod. Harry looked between them, not knowing what they planed. Draco stood up on his chair, already drawing looks at him. He wasn't good looking to be ignore.

- Can I please get every ones attention? The hall quiet down and Harry understood now what he planed to do.

- Sit down Draco or you will wish that Voldemort were still alive! Some people was brave enough to giggle at the sentence other knowing full well that he could do something.

- No, Harry you need to do it, I wont have you complaining every day because you miss the Gryffindors, they need to know what you feel or I will kill you next time you get gloomy over that they didn't looked at you! Now he had the halls fullest attention and some was even bumping up and down in interest.

- You don't come anywhere Dake! Blase stood up. Okey, what he is meaning to ask is if anyone know that Harry could play piano? Two had ware in the air, Ron and Hermiones. Then maybe the rest of the all want to here him play?

A supportive 'Yes' came over the otherwise so quiet hall and Harry was ducking in hope to disappear. A piano appeared in the middle of the grate hall and Snape looked satisfied where he sat.

- Come on now Harry. Draco began to drag him to the piano. You are going to play "I don't know you anymore" the one you wrote to Weasley and Granger!

- Weasley and Weasley! Blase said from his place on the Slytherin table.

- Love you to!

Harry rolled his eyes and was glad he didn't said hi was the one to sing. Draco pushed him down on the pall and placed Harrys hands on the keys.

- And you're going to sing to! Harry groaned but started to find the right keys.

The piano was faced at the Gryffindor table and he looked right at Ron and Hermione when he started to play.

"I would like to visit you for a while

Get away and out of this city

Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break

We can go sit on your back porch

Relax

Talk about anything

It don't matter

I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me

'cause I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

Springtime in the city

Always such relief from the winter freeze

The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean

Everyone's got an agenda

Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be alright

Can you believe what a year it's been

Are you still the same?

Has your opinion changed?

'cause I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from these sentences

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

I know I let you down

Again and again

I know I never really treated you right

I've paid the price

I'm still paying for it every day

So maybe I shouldn't have called

Was it too soon to tell?

Oh what the hell

It doesn't really matter

How do you redefine something that never really had a name?

Has your opinion changed?

Because I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

I see your face

I see your face" (1)

Harry played the last note and looked up to see Hermione cry and Ron ready to tears. He nodded at them, Hermione answered with a wave and Ron with a smile. It was small, but it was a beginning and that was more that Harry had hoped for.

End

_1: Savage Garden I don't know you anymore_

Lovely song!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, that was my first story in English that I actually ended :) R&R My first languish is Swedish so don't be to mean please Angel.

Hugs!


End file.
